The Destroyer of World
by jon49357
Summary: once train to be a ninja and dream to be the hokage however after a accident that change everythign, Naruto become the Destroyer to both riders and ninja alike, he is Kamen Rider Dark Decade
1. Chapter 1

yo since its going to be new year's and sniff i decide to remake my first story Naruto The Next Decade rider

so yeah lets get starting oh and I don't own anything beside the idea of the story

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The Destroyer of World

Chapter 1

song played: Journey Through The Decade

As large explosions are heard miles away as army of Ninjas along with masked warrior called Kamen Riders battling against they greatest emery of all time and his Name is, "Decade" yelled one of the Ninja that running toward the man in dark gray and black colored armor with a 'X' mark on his chest with gold lines and blue glass eyes that looking at the army of Ninja and Kamen Riders alike as Decade stands there waiting for the army to come closer and one that has red armor runs toward him while he yelling out "DECADE" as his foot gains power for a attack called Mighty Kick and jumps in the air and fly down toward Decade who just standing there waiting for the attack to hit him.

As the red masked warrior whose called Kamen Rider Kuuga as he delivery the blow toward Decade, a woman that seen around 17 years ago with long blue hair with white eyes wearing a heavy purple jacket and her name is Hinata Hyuga and she torn because she doesn't know what to do at this moment cause she can't decide which side to be on, join the army of Ninja and her follow Kamen Rider after all she herself is a rider yet she hasn't move or fight not at all cause she knows Decade very well.

Hinata knows that Decade is the emery yet she can't brought herself to fight against Decade and the reason is that she loves him very much and doesn't want to hurt him and she can't hurt her friends neither then snap out of her thoughts when a rider appeared in front of her and said "snap out of it Hinata I know that its hard for you but you have to fight" said the rider in red with a head on his arm that look like a dragon and he's Hianta's cousin Neji Aka Kamen rider Ryuki and he runs off while a sword appeared out of the sky.

Hinata stand there and watch everyone that are from different villages fighting against Decade who is from Konoha and tears starts falling down from Hinata's eyes "how did all of this come to be" said Hinata as she remembers the time when she and everyone had happy times back at they home village Konoha and she hears the voice of boy thats now Decade.

"_When I grow up I going to the greatest Hokage that ever lived and I hope that you help me Hinata" _and her hear voice when she younger while remembering holding a smell white bat and said to him "_of course I help you after all we are bests of friends and if you become the greatest Hokage then I would be the greatest Kamen Rider_" said Hinata's younger self as she and the boy with blonde hair make a picky promise with each other, then she remembers terrible accident that destroyed the boy's dream.

Hinata stops the flow of her memory and "why did you have to become Decade, why is fated must be so cruel" as tears starts flowing out of her eyes "why did you become like this tell me NARUTO" yelled Hinata as she scrams out Decade's Name as he defecting or killing both Ninja and Kamen riders alike with his ridebooker in sword mood slashing everyone with it, knocking them out or ending they lives with it.

Then Decade take out a card and put it in his driver the Dark Decadriver and it said with a deep dark voice "_**ATTACK RIDER: BLAST**_" and the ridebooker change into its gun mode and starts firing at everyone around him, after for awhile the battle has now draw to the close when only three are left standing cause the army of Ninja and Kamen rider are defected or killed by Decade as he face his opponent which is Kamen Rider Kuuga "Decade today marks your end" said Kuuga as his Driver on the central of it change from red to black, he changing into his Ultimate form but couldn't cause Decade is thrown his ridebooker in its swordmode to price right though him at his rider belt while Decade does the same thing like Kuuga did with his foot but instant he grain energy onto his fist as he runs toward him and delivery his rider punch at Kuuga with it which cost a explosions upon impact.

As Decade ended Kuuga he turn to Hinata his long time friend but he has no intention of hurting her or any other way as he walks toward her while Hinata look around the destruction and death around her and Decade who getting closer to her as Hinata stops looking around and see that Decade is standing in front of her "D Decade" said Hinata as she stared at him while Decade does the same.

As the two look at each other, time starts turning back when before everything begin, to the day when the two meet before destiny set in motion before the one called Naruto become Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

song ended: Journey Through The Decade

Konoha 12 years ago

Its wonderful day at a village called Konoha where many are busy with they everyday life's and many more as well, somewhere in forest a little girl with pear white eyes and short blue hair and she being bullied by 3 older kids and calling her names cause she different then everyone else and right before she busted into tears then come out of nowhere a boy with blonde hair who seen to be a year older then Hinata as he starts beating them up cause they make the girl cry ever though he's outnumbered but somehow he beat all 3 of them up as the older kids run away as they cried out 'we get you for this' and boy walk up to girl to check if she's okay.

"Hey you're okay?" said the blonde hair boy who look beat up as he asking the girl who on her knees if she all right or not "y yes I f fine" said the girl as she wiping off her tears and she see the boy's hand and she take his hand as he helps her get up "the name is Naruto Uzumaki what's your name" said Naruto as he looking at girl and thinks that her eyes look very pretty to him "I'm I'm H Hinata H Hyuga" said Hinata as she looking at her savior with a small blush on her cheeks.

Naruto smiles "thats good to hear oh I gotta go I hope we meet again" said Naruto who runs off before Hinata could say anything to him but decide to wait when they meet again so she went off home and hopefully that she meet Naruto again.

3 weeks later, at the enters of Academy

Hinata feels very nervous cause today is her first day at the academy and she doesn't know what to do and whats more she doesn't know anyone here since she never meet any of them before, in the Academy has two types of studies one is to be a ninja and the other is Becoming a Kamen Rider if you are chose to be and its 36% to become one and for Hinata wanted to be Kamen Rider.

Hinata starts thinking about Naruto that she meet 3 weeks ago and haven't seen him since so that makes her wonder if she going to meet him or not but she stops thinking about him and head toward her classroom which it has a test for each child to have to see if they might to be Ninja or Kamen rider.

As she heading toward the classroom and before she get their she bumps into someone and both of them fall on they backs "oh sorry it's H- Hinata?" said a voice that sounds very familiar to her as opens her eyes to see the boy that save her from the bullies "N Naruto" Said Hinata in surprise as a blush appears on her face "so we meet again after all Hinata" said Naruto as he smiles at her which makes Hinata's blush redder then before.

Hinata nods shy "Y yes w we did" said Hinata who at last happy cause now she not really going to be alone at her first day then Naruto said "hey what are you going to be?" as the blonde wonders what Hinata going to be and she looks at her with blush on her "K Kamen R Rider" said Hinata who still Nervous since she just told someone that she doesn't know that much even though they just met 3 weeks ago.

Naruto smiles bigger "thats awesome as for me My dream is to become The Hokage greatest ninja in the village" said Naruto as he puts his hands behind his head while smiling and Hinata looks at him and see him being the Hokage someday "thats a wonderful dream Naruto" said Hinata who stop being nervous, then the two realize that they going to be late since the bell will ring in 3 minutes and they were told to be in the classroom before the bell ringed yelled out "WE GOING TO BE LATE" and they run for it hopefully that they new sensei won't get mad at them.

In the classroom

Somehow the two make it in the classroom as they catching they breath since they run at fast as they can then the two starts laughing but not too loud though only to themselves, bot Hinata and Naruto finally stop laughing they went to they sits to wait for the teacher to arrive in order to start the test.

After waiting for bit the teacher has arrive "welcome everyone to the Academy where any of you could become Ninja or Kaman Rider but order to found out that all of you must take 'test' and what is this test? well behind me is a door that will only open up to there who meant Kamen Rider" point at the door behind him that is not contact to the wall "and their don't well the door just gives you scroll don't ask me about that, this door is very mysterious to us all even though its been here since the beginning Era of Ninja and Kamen Rider oh also I should also tell you about something if there aren't meant to be ever Ninja or Kamen Rider your in for a '_shock_' now then lets began, I will " said the sensei as he says that everyone should be groups of two which means they going to pick they partners.

While the teacher calling out names the new students are confused about the shock part when the teacher said that, Naruto asked Hinata to be with him and she agreed since the they don't know anyone else, after everyone have partnered up and now line up in front of the mysterious door, Both Naruto and Hinata had seen many become Ninja and few become Kamen Riders and the line come shorter and shorter until its they turn to face the door.

The two of them are little scared but Naruto gets bump up and walks up first and the top part of the door opens up and it look like a eye which it send out a bream and it scans Naruto from his toe to his head after it done it job, a small door opens up to show a scroll to Naruto, which means that Naruto is meant to be a ninja and he grab it and yelled out "YES I GOING TO BE NINJA" and does the victory sign with big smile on his face.

Hinata smiles too and now its her turn so Naruto step away and Hinata walks up to the door and it does the same thing with Naruto and instant of giving Hinata a scroll the door opens up and this surprises Hinata and this making her feel super nervous while doesn't know what to do and Naruto said "go Hinata you can do it" and makes her nervous fading away and nods to him while walks in see what kind of Rider she will be.

But before she could walk in, everyone in the room heard "LOOK OUT!" said a voice that no one knows and hits Hinata's forehead and it's a small white bat with golden heart on its forehead with red eyes and both Hinata and the white bat fall down with they eyes all swirls like and Naruto goes to her to make sure that she okay.

After a bit Hinata recovers from the impact from the white bat gets back up "what happen?" said Hinata who has no clue what hit her "well that little bat hit you right in forehead" said Naruto as he point at the small white bat that come out of the door and the teacher said "well this little bat here is one of members of the Kivat-bat Family I believed this one's name is" before he could say the little white bat's name cause she wakes up and said "bonjour, I am Kivala and the little sister to Kivat-bat the 3rd" and she look at Hinata.

"So you are my partner? well you know my name can I know of your?" said Kivala as she wondering Hinata's Name is "i its Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan's main breach" said Hinata as she tell a little about her self to the white bat "Hyuga clan's Main Breach? so I have a noble from the Hyuga clan for partner?" said Kivala as she knows about Clans of the Konoha from her big brother who offing times visit her when he has the time while Hinata confusedly nods to it.

Then Kivala yelled out saying something about time and it was loud enough to broken the windows in the room as well hurt everyone's but Naruto's and Hinata's ears and Kivala seen this and apologize to everyone in the room while standing on Hianta's head "forgive me for my reacting is that she my first partner in a long time " said Kivala as she being a lady now while Hinata feels happy since she going to be A Kamen Rider.

The day after

Since Yesterday Hinata with her new partner and Friend Kivala both of them along with Naruto they went to they class which is in different rooms and learn many things afterwards they hang out around the park and played many games till sun down so they head home and promised each other to meet at the same place and the same time.

And now they in they class rooms learning morning lesson and that is weapons which is to how to use them From the weapons for Kamen Riders to weapons Ninja, then taijutsu and after that launch time and both Naruto and Hinata along with Kivala are eating by they selfs "how was your class today Hinata?" said Naruto as he wondering about his only friend at the Academy "it was good but it's kindly lonely when you have no one to talk to right Kivala?" said Hinata as she asking her bat partner who is eating a smaller version of Hinata's launch.

"That is right Hinata and it also gets very boarding I swear if this keeps going on I will have to Henshin with Hinata in order to get some acting around here" said Kivala as she whispering about unleashing untold pain to the senseis which both Hinata and Naruto swear drop at that, then a girl with long blonde hair walks up to them and asked if she could eat with them and they said yes and Naruto knows who is she is "oh I know you that girl that sits next that kid who sleeps lot" said Naruto while the girl said "thats right the name is Ino and the one that you are talking about is Shikamaru, he and I know each other cause our fathers are very good friends" said Ino as she sits next to Hinata.

"Hello Ino I'm Hinata and this is my partner Kivala" said Hinata as Kivala looking at Ino as if she checking Ino is dangerous or not then the white bat stops and said "your cleared but I will have my eyes on you" said Kivala cause she doesn't trust Ino yet while the blonde girl is confused "o okay?" said Ino "sorry about that Kivala doesn't trust anyone right away I sure you gain her trust soon" said Hinata as she makes Ino feel less confused while Naruto is eating his ramen.

And before they know it both Naruto and Hinata had make lots new friends which are from they classes explain two a boy with black hair that look like a duck's backside his name is Sasuke, girl with pink hair and her name is Sakura anyway as launch ended they return to they class rooms to finish up the rest day.

Finally after the lessons are over every student young or older leaving the academy ever to head home or hand out with they friends till night fall, here we see Naruto and Hianta along with they friends that they made today they are, a boy that looks wild with brown hair with red tattoos on his cheeks his named with a puppy on his head they are Kiba and Akamaru, both are in Ninja class as well, then a boy who seen to be very quest and wearing sunglass his name is Shino and he's in the Rider class.

Finally two more, one is mmmm big bored boy and his name is Choji who is eating a beg of chips while walking next to his best friend who seen like that he wanted to rather be sleeping then walking, his name Shikamaru, Choji is in the rider class while Shikamaru is in the ninja class.

As everyone had played games, watching clouds passing by and before they know it, it was time to go home as everyone left leaving only Naruto and Hinata along with Kivala cause Naruto told Hinata that he walking her home since its far away and it's getting dark too.

As the two walk toward Hinata's home, Hinata is blushing cause Naruto is very close to her and she doesn't know why she feeling this way then "hey Hinata can I ask you something?" says the blonde boy as he going to ask Hinata a question "Yes Naruto what is it?" said Hianta as she wondering what Naruto is going to say "remember what I said before? you know about my dream about when I grow up I'm going to be the greatest Ninja cause I hope that you could help me" said Naruto as he wondering if Hinata would help him since she his best friend after all.

Hinata gets in front with determinating on her face "of course I will after all we best of friends and since you're going to be the greatest ninja then I would be the greatest Kamen Rider" said Hinata the Kivala "why not make a promise to each other? like that the both of you will help each other" said the white bat as Naruto and Hinata look and left up they hand to make a pinky promise to each other.

Time skip years 5 years later

Even since the two make they promise to help each other in they dreams, the pass 5 years and the two have helping each other getting stronger by sparing, mastering justsu or even study for tests.

Here were found 10 ago Hinata Hyuga wearing grey jacket with symbol of Kiva with a heart around it on the back of her jacket and black Aubu pants walking toward the Academy and wondering just how 5 years pass by so quickly and she has learned many things though out the years and whats more that Naruto who is her best friend/ crush is actually a year later then her, she found that out 4 years when she asked him about his age.

As Hinata thinks about the pass 5 years while Kivala who sleeping on Hianta's head and it seen that Kivala is bigger since they meet and become partners and Hinata who lost in her thoughts doesn't realize that a boy with blonde is behind her cause he going to scar her "hey Hianta" said the boy who wearing black shirt with whirlpool symbol on the back with orange pants and he has his jacket warp around his wist and finally he has goggles on his forehead, he scared Hinata very bad cause she jump in fact she jump the top stone wall.

Naruto laughs while Hinata looks down to see Naruto while Kivala who is wake up when Hinata jumped "Naruto scared the living ghost out of me" yelled Hianta who is mad cause Naruto who laughing right now scared her when she was in her thoughts "sorry but I couldn't help it after you are easy picking when you are lost in your thoughts and make it up to you, I'm buying your favored" said Naruto as he knows that he going to lose all of his money cause Hinata loves cinnamon roll and Hinata said "you better be or else I will take away your ramen for a year" said Hinata who threatening Naruto.

When Hinata said that Naruto turn very pale upon there words "you won't dare" said the pale Naruto while Hinata smiles evilly at him "oh I will Naruto if you don't get my cinnamon rolls" said Hinata who being evil to Naruto then the two lighted up and laughed while forgetting that they going to be late until Kivala said "you two know that we going to be late right?" while flying between Naruto and Hinata which the two open they eyes to the size of dinner plates.

And both of them run for it while Kivala follows behind trying to catch up to them since the two are running beyond humans limits leaving Kivala in the dust, as the bell ringed and the students are they way toward the home rooms then everyone heard screaming and few turn to see both Naruto and Hinata running very fast and few students tried to get out of they way but few not so lucky as they send out flying away in the air never to see again for awhile at lasted.

As Naruto and Hinata still running toward they Home Room since they have it together while hoping that they make it in time but what they don't know that the sensei is already there and taking roll, When Both Naruto and Hinata run though in the door while yelling out for everyone in the classroom to hear it "MAKE IT" while the two haven't they sensei in the class.

The Sensei in this class is name Iruka who about to call the two before both of them run in the room "Naruto, Hinata YOU TWO ARE LATE" yelled Iruka whose head get really big as he yelling at the two while Naruto and Hinata have they heads down in shame that there were late.

After Iruka stops yelling at the two while getting his head back to normal size he told them to go to they sits and go back to the roll calling, Then Iruka starts the lesson about the ranks between Ninja and The Kamen Rider, for ninjas when gained a headband then a vent in forms of ranks while the Riders are given badges to show what ranks they are as well with other things.

When homeroom is over everyone went they others class like for the ones that are riders have class which are taijutsu, weapons, and fighting against monsters as well with against other riders and ninja, as the hours went by fast for Hinata since her best friend/crush Naruto isn't with her and often times wish that she was ninja or Naruto was a rider but quickly forget then she heard the bell as it time for Taijutsu practice and its her most favored one since all of her friends are there as well.

As Hinata walk out of the class that teaches about monsters that she very much encounter in missions with she meets up Ino with Shikamaru and Choji "oh hey guys" said Hinata as she happy to see the 3 and they reply back in they own way though like with Ino "hello Hinata" as she gives Hinata a hug while with Skikamaru says "troublesome" and Choji just munching on his chips.

After that they head toward they taijutsu practice to meet up everyone else expect for two who aren't they friends, as they meeting up the rest of they friends while heading toward the back of the academy.

What they don't know is that this day will be they last day being together cause there something horrible is going to happen to one of them and things will be the same for all of them, As they walking while talking about things like with Hinata and Ino "so when are you going to tell Naruto that you have feelings for him" said Ino who just make poor Hinata blushing very bad while thanking Kami that both her and Ino are at the back so nope of the boys heard of what Ino said.

Hinata gets a little upset with Ino while blushing very bad "Ino you shouldn't say that out loud he might hear that" said Hinata who panic cause its true that she feels for him but also she afraid that if she tells Naruto her feeling for him and rejects them and ends they friendship with each other, Ino sigh at that while trying clams Hinata down "sorry Hinata I didn't mean to said it out loud, I just wondering when you going to do it after all we have 3 years left in the academy" said Ino which is true as well.

After hearing what Ino said this makes Hinata thinks about it for bit because they might sign to different teams and not able to see each other often so Hinata decide to confession her feelings toward at soon as possible well that is if her shyness lets her that is, Hinata snap out as well with everyone when they heard something going on outside like a fight is going on so every student around run for it.

The Back of The Academy

While The students run outside only to see a Kamen Rider thats using lighting base attacks and he's from other village fighting again a Anbu thats wearing a wolf mask with sliver hair is fighting him while trying to protected the students from the emery rider, As the Anbu holding off the rider the teachers are trying to get the students get inside where its safe but however they missed a group which are Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba with Akamaru on his head, Shikamaru Choji and Shino.

As everyone watching the fight against The Anbu and the Kamen Rider, Naruto is awe cause of what the Anbu could do and couldn't wait to become a ninja "thats so cool I really can't wait become a ninja once I graduation" said Naruto as he getting excited about becoming a ninja but how ever fate had different plans in hands.

Because the Anbu is making handsigns for his lighting justsu while the Rider creating a large sphere of electric and fires it before the Anbu he could get his Justus ready so he has to make it faster and yelled out as lighting appeared on his hand "Lighting Blade" and hits the sphere and redirect it to to his left but there one thing he doesn't know while the sphere of electric went to the right were the everyone at is that the sphere has absorb some of his lighting chakra from the justsu.

Upon seeing this everyone but Hinata get out of the way and Naruto stops and see that Hinata is freeze at the spot and decide to go for her recuse "Hinata get out the way" yelled Naruto as he push the freeze Hinata who snap out of it as she falls on the ground as the sphere hits the back of the blonde boy and it did something to his chakra system but not in a good way as everyone saw this Naruto's friends yelled out as he screaming in pain "NARUTO" then Naruto's back is cover with burn that very much leave a burned scar and steams as he fall unconscious.

Since Hinata is the nearest one so she gets to him first and tries to him get him out of harm's way but couldn't cause for Hinata Naruto is heavy for her carry and lucky she gets help from everyone to carry Naruto while The Anbu still fighting against the rider as he feeling ashamed cause he let a student get hurt badly so he decides to finish this quickly before anyone else gets hurt by doing other Lighting Blade and he starts running at high speed that no eye can't followed and pierce though the rider's chest where his heart is at.

As the Anbu pull out his arm from the dead rider's chest and goes to group that are still carrying Naruto and heading toward the Hospital "come on Naruto needs help" said Hinata who extremely worried about Naruto then the Anbu takes Naruto off of they hands and take him to he Hospital by disappearing after saying to them "I will take him there" with that Everyone starts running toward the hospital regardless of they sensei are trying to stop them form going but failed though.

At the Hospital

As everyone get at the Hospital and speaking to the nurse at the front if she saw a Anbu carried one Naruto Uzumaki and they hear her said yes but right now they can't see him cause as they speck the doctor is checking on him to make sure Naruto is okay or not, after hearing that everyone decide to sit and wait and hope that Naruto is okay.

Meanwhile in Naruto's hospital room

The man in white coat is Naruto's Doctor and he's checking Naruto with hand covered in green chakra cause he's scanning the unconscious blonde's body to see if there anything wrong with but unfortunately he did cause he feels Naruto's chakra system is damage beyond repair which means is that Naruto can no longer use his Chakra for ninjustus, genjustus and taijustus, so he sigh heavy at this cause he doesn't know who to break this to Naruto since he knows the boy for a long time and he also knows this will destroy Naruto's dream completely.

So the Doctor walk out of the room to let Naruto rest while thinking how to tell Naruto this bad news, as he thinking about he saw a group of kids and a puppy waiting for something and before he asked the nurse he saw a girl with blue walking back and forth, the nurse said that they are Naruto's friend and walks to them "excuse me are you Naruto's friends?" said the doctor as he look at everyone that are run up to him asking if Naruto is Okay or not.

As the Doctor clam them down and said "with regretful news, the state of Naruto's chakra system is in he can't no longer performed any ninja arts never done I afraid" and everyone doesn't believed what they hearing "it's such a shame too for Naruto to be like this even before he could start his ninja career" said the doctor as Hinata couldn't take it and burst into tears and runs off while everyone yelled out her name while Kivala follows her.

Outside at the park

Hinata runs from the Hospital to the park where her and Naruto used to play at when they were little, Hinata stops at a tree while crying as she blames herself for what happen to Naruto "if only I didn't freeze up at the spot when that attack was heading to us then Naruto will would still okay" said Hinata as she keeps blaming herself, Finally Kivala has catch up to Hinata and her partner crying badly so Kivala fly to her.

"Hey are you okay Hinata?" said the white bat as she hopes that Hinata is okay "n no I not Kivala how can I? since I just ended my best friend's career even before it could ever started" said Hinata as she cries more but then 'SNAP' she gets snap by Kivala's wing while saying "it wasn't your fault you know that its was that enemy rider's fault that come here and fight against that Anbu" as she trying to reason with Hinata by telling her who really at fault here but Hinata said "b but what if Naruto blames me for what happen to him? if I didn't freeze and get out of the way he won't have save and risk his future for me" as she still blaming herself.

Then 'SNAP' Hinata gets snap by Kivala again "no way in hell, Naruto will be blame you the both of you are best friends, you of all people should know that Naruto cares about and I very sure he won't live him self if something were happen to you Hinata" said the white bat "if you unsure Hinata why not ask him your self" said Kivala as she fly to the hospital and Hinata follows while hoping that Naruto doesn't blame or hate her for what happen.

Back at Hospital in Naruto's hospital room

When Naruto wake up, he saw the doctor and he told him that Naruto can't no longer use his chakra cause his chakra system are damage beyond repair and he has to live the rest of his live as villager and that was few minutes ago, and now Naruto is thinking what should do while looking his ninja scroll and before he think any further, he hears the door opens and see Kivala with Hinata following closely behind her bat partner .

Naurto notice that Hinata looks very sad so he's guessing Hinata has heard too and trying not to look at him "hey guys" said Naruto as Kivala "bonjour Naruto I hope you are okay?" said Kivala as she glad that Naruto while Hinata haven't say anything until "Hinata are you okay? are you hurt?" said Naruto as he trying to get up to check on his best friend since they were kids but Hinata stops him from getting "you hasn't get up Naruto your still recovering you must rest" said Hinata as she trying to get Naruto to lay down.

Naruto does so while said "Hinata tell me whats wrong? you look really down" said Naruto as he feels worried about Hinata then she said "its because of what happen to you, you can't become a ninja anymore and its my fault" said Hinata as she about to burst into tears but "if you are asking if I blame you? not in this life time I can't believed that you think like that Hinata I don't blame and I never will and besides it was that Ninja and Rider" said Naruto as he hasn't notice that he put his angry on the word of ninja and rider, only Hinata and Kivala notice it but shake it off cause they think its just nothing.

After awhile of talking the doctor take in again and said that Naruto can check out by tomorrow noon and with Naruto saying thanks to the doctor as he leaves the room and Naruto remembers something "oh what about your cinnamon rolls Hinata?" said Naruto cause he still has to buy them after scaring her early today and she says "don't worry about it Naruto, you are more important then cinnamon rolls" said Hinata.

Naruto smiles "well how about this since I out of this white prison" Hinata laughs that since she know that Naruto doesn't like being in the hospital "I will buy you dozen of it and for sure the doctor has told the senses about me so I will you see you afternoon okay?" said Naruto and Hinata nods while feels sad while making a sad face about it "hey don't make that face Hinata it will be okay so what I won't become Hokage so I will try my best to help you to become the greatest rider that ever lived" said Naruto as he smiles at Hinata and before she could say anything back.

"Visiting hours are over miss he has to rest" said the nurse as she leaves, both Hinata and Kivala say they night to Naruto as well saying seeing them after the academy but however the following morning will be change everything cause right now as everyone went to bed, a light appeared inside one of the Academy's room where the door is at and a voice that said.

"**Its time to destroy everything, its time for Kamen Rider Dark Decade**" then fades away.

Time skip the morning at the front of the Hospital

Naruto has check out and walk out but he still has to wear the bandages on his back under doctor's orders, after leaving the Hospital Naruto head toward the Academy to return the scroll that was given to him when he was child on a very quiet street cause no one has wake up yet so he might there before his former classmates get there.

As Naruto still walking the quiet streets he thinking what should he be now since he can't become ninja cause his chakra system are damage and can't be fix hack even the great medic ninja Tsunade can't help him thats what his doctor said to him, Naruto sigh heavy while thinking it was that Anbu Ninja and Kamen rider fault if they haven't show up at the academy then Hinata won't have be at danger and still would have still able use to his chakra but what Naruto doesn't or haven't notice that he start to grow hated both Ninja and Kamen riders cause they attacks what cost the damage to his chakra system after all.

Naruto has notice that he had arrive at the doors of the Academy and Naruto sigh heavy again cause this will be his last time to walk though theres doors, so he going to open the door even he knows that its lock but however he found out that its unlock and opens it.

So the blonde boy walks inside and heads toward the room that the mysterious door is at, but as he walking toward the room he hears a voice calling out to him and the voice is coming from where the mysterious door is at, so he walks faster to see who the voice belong to, arriving in the door and see that there no one around.

This makes Naruto very confused but shake it off as he walks toward the door cause he going to return his scroll since he can't longer be ninja, Naruto takes out his scroll and hands to the door he has expect the door to opens its small door like that he could placed it in but however the eye opens up and saw Naruto and the whole door opens with a blue light blighted up to him and then Naruto hears the same again.

"**You the boy with a broken dream, this dream was destroy by a Ninja and Kamen rider, such an act mustn't go unpunished, for this why you will delivery the punished by becoming the destroyer of riders and ninjas alike, you should become Kamen Rider Dark Decade, do you accept this if you do you will walk on a path of destruction you will little of allies and many emeries that will very much tried to end you, I should ask you again will you become Kamen Rider Dark Decade**" said the voice as it asking Naruto to become Dark Decade while remembers in the history that it's only been one before and hasn't been other since, so Naruto is deciding should he become the destroyer to both Ninjas and Riders that tried to harm Hinata and destroyed his future to be The Hokage.

After thinking about it Naruto made his chose by saying "yes I will become the Destroyer, I will become Kamen Rider Dark Decade" said Naruto as the voice said "**very well you have chased wisely Decade**" said the voice as a dark color driver come out of the door with a riderbooker they are called "**this is The Dark** **Decadriver and Ridebooker, in the ridebooker are cards that allows you to use the powers of the other riders as well your own with there you can destroy everything to so you destroy the other doors that link to everything and for each one you destroy you will become stronger**" said the voice as it fade away and the door close up.

Naruto look at his new Driver and puts it on his wrist and opens up his ridebooker and take out his rider card with the picture of the rider that he going to transformed into as he about to he heard voices of his former sensei which means a perfect change to test out his new power and strength as he hold up his rider card and said with his driver open up "HENSHI" and side it in while the driver said with a deep dark voice "**KAMEN RIDER: DARK DECADE**" as he straying to transformed into Kamen Rider Dark Decade.

Outside of Academy

Hinata along with Kivala heading toward other day at the Academy but for her its never going to be the same cause Naruto is no longer there and plus she hasn't sleep at all, she snap out of it when she arrives at the Academy but she notice something feels wrong here as she saw a hole on the door, do she runs to it and opens it and a dead body fall down with a hole on his chest as well many more which means that the Academy is under attacked by someone so she look at Kivala "Kivala" said Hinata as she grabs before Kivala nods.

Hinata holds Kivala in format her while yelled out "HENSHI" as a heart appears on her forehead then begins her transforming, (a/n i not very good at doing details of Kamen Rider Kivala so yeah leave a review of kamen rider kivala's details) as her transforming completed and now she Kamen Rider Kivala as she brought out her swold called Kivala Sabre and went inside to see who doing all of this.

As Kivala looking every room until finally she arrive at the only classroom that she that haven't check her homeroom, the female rider kicks the door open and saw a Rider that she never seen before is fighting against one of the sensei and she about to help the sensei fight against the unknown rider and before she could him "d don't h he's too strong for you Hianta" said a weak voice that she knows very and she turn her left to see Iruka who badly beaten.

"Iruka-sensei" said Kivala as she went to her sensei "H Hinata you have to run away this rider here is too strong he even take down our few of bests teachers here" said Iruka whose has wondered on his side while blood dripping down from his month "I can't Iruka-sensei it's my duty to protect everyone thats what a Kamen Rider truly does" said Kivala as she about to fight against the Unknown Rider who has killed the sensei he fighting by stabbing him right though his heart with his weapon.

Now Kamen Rider Kivala is facing again a Rider who she never meet before and she asked him why he doing this but didn't get any answers as the unknown rider stays quite so Kivala thrust her sword against him while every move she very made until however he dodge it in way that seen very familiar to her cause there only one person who could ever dodge her moves but it couldn't be though, it just can't so she asked "a-are you behind that Mask Naruto" said Kivala as her bat partner as Iruka who very close losing conscious and very well going to fainted.

As the while bat come off and the armor disappeared while Hinata is looking at Naruto who now a rider thats killing all the senseis "why are you doing this? please tell me Naruto" said Hinata as she about to cry as Naruto starts walking until he walks pass Hinata while saying "because I am the Destroyer, I am Kamen Rider Dark Decade" and he walk out of the room and Hinata turn around then runs outside to go after Naruto in hopes of stopping him from leaving but when she went outside of the room only found that Naruto has disappeared and only a note with her name on it.

Hinata picks it up and open it, the note has only one line of words which are 'I'm sorry, please forget everything about me' and that did it, Hinata to her knees while crying as Kivala try to comfort her.

somewhere far away from Konoha

As Kamen Rider Dark Decade walks away from his home village so he can start his journey in order to destroy everything while holding a picture of himself and Hinata while saying "forget everything about me Hinata as I can't walk the same path as you, as I walk down the path of Destruction" said Dark Decade as he lets go of the picture as he keeps on walking down the road.

Now count down begins for the day that everything ends for both Kamen rider and Ninjas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

and done! finally it take me awhile but i finish making the rewrite of my first one

i also guessing i change the plot too, tell what do you think of this version? good? bad? please a review of what you thoughts of this story

so whats going to happen how that Naruto has kamen rider dark decade? lets found out next time on the next chapter

cya later


	2. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
